Athanasios
Dᴏᴍᴀɪɴ & Pᴏʀᴛꜰᴏʟɪᴏ Life (Healing) Athanasios heals-he is compelled to heal the hurts of flora, fauna and human alike. From a tiny cut on a child's finger, to the broken leg bones of a once proud warhorse, he has this inner spark-this tiny flame of life giving essence that is but a drop compared to his divine mother's power, but no less awing-that heals even the deepest of wounds. Sadly, as a restorer of life, he knows when he must give up and allow death to consume the last spark of breath in his patient, to let their soul return to the source of it all. In terms of magnitude, he has the ability to heal fatal wounds such as gut wounds, stabs to the heart and whatnot. He prefers not do it, however, unless he believes that it is better if he does, which is due to the fact that doing so causes him to feel that creature's pain. He also can reattach severed limbs-this applies to all body parts except for the head, fordoing so would cause him a great amount of pain, even if the dismemberment itself was painless, and besides which it would be wrong and evil for Athanasios to try to fix that. As for plants, healing such things as downed trees, ones that are either cut by steel or lightning, he does not heal, but rather eases their pain. Like his divine mother, Athanasios can give life, but it takes it's toll on him, the only life he is able to give is to some sort of creature that already exists, such as a kitten for a little girl, or a mother bird to feed chicks whose original mother has died. He also has the ability to take away one's pain and feel it himself, or to let others feel it. Pᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ Athanasios is a very calm, sunny tempered person who rejoices in his existence everyday, and has the utmost respect for the circle of life. However, there is this natural instinct that always has his feet moving, and he cannot stay in one place for very long. Like a deer, he is nomadic, and follows his impulses to heal all over the realm. However, when one shows blatant disregard for the value of life, or is the one to end it needlessly, he grows very angry and will punish that person by letting them feel the pain of the one whose life was taken. Dᴇsᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ As a healer, his aura is that of calm, of the relief of pain, and very soothing. In all forms, he gives off a strong feeling of peace, of sunlight dappling through tree branches to warm the earth below. He eases and soothes pain and fear, puts people at ease, makes them relax and to just think in the here and now. As his divine mother's son, he gives the assurance to people that their loved ones won't cease to exist, reassures them that the life of the is eternal, and never destroyed. Musical Theme Birth When Slough's body had shattered after she fell from the air, a small shard of wood had flown to the ground and had begun to take shape, but it was unlike the other beings that had come from her now wooden flesh before. It had a purpose other than existence, and it would do great things, become revered and respected, and one day, very powerful. Until the day when it reached its first transcendence to something greater than it already was, however, it simply began to take shape. It started out small, then changes were wrought-it formed small, white bones that were rapidly covered by meat and sinew, tendons linking the bones together, forming joints, and pale, delicate skin soon encased it. A silky furred covering of pure white, like snow, covered it, kept it warm until it became a recognizable shape, which was that of a small white stag with solid green eyes. It had long legs, an impressive rack of antlers on which leaves grew and vines twisted, and the Stag grew in size until it was several inches taller than its mother. It briefly nuzzled her cheek before looking about with a wise expression. The aura it gave off was soothing to the wooden doe, easing any pain she might still feel from having shattered as she entered the sea. He watched as she swam out to the middle, then descended beneath the waves and knew he would probably never see her again, and if he did, she would not be the same. He lowered his head as a pang went through him. Then, as if he detected a threat, the Stag's head reared up, nostrils flaring. Some inner voice compelled him to move away from his mother, singing, Here, here, I am in pain. The stag looked at the ocean, then up to where he guardian rested high above. He sent a frisson towards the manticore, and the beast responded in kind as they shared a brief understanding. The White Stag whuffled softly at both the manticore and the ocean before beginning to move away, first walking, then trotting, then settling into a graceful lope, vines and leaves blowing back from his antlers with the wind of his passage. He ran and ran until he came upon a village full of creatures, whom he came to understand were humans. As he smelled the faint smoke of burnt housings, and flesh, the demigod Stag flared his nostrils. He made a low sound of distress as he felt the pain of the ones who survived. Slowing to a steady, cautious walk, he came upon the ruins of the village, and felt his healer's heart sadden as he felt the deaths that had occurred. And with that feeling, came a sudden, profound thought, a realization of self, I am Athanasios-I am life, I am the Healer. He held his mighty head high as he walked further into the ruins, and all who saw him stared in awe at the White Stag. He was magnificent, his pelt gleaming like snow in the sun, his solid green eyes intelligent and kind, his mighty rack growing green things, vines interweaving through the prongs. He came to a clearing in the middle of the ruins where a woman lay on a pallet, her left calf and thigh covered in burns, and a connection snapped into place as he heard the words echo in his skull; Here, here, I am in pain. The female was sobbing, the burn taking it's toll on her agonized nerve endings. Athanasios stepped forwards and nosed her uninjured foot to get her attention. When the female looked up, she stopped crying, but tears still flowed. He licked her burns with a long, velvety pale pink tongue, and the woman watched, amazed as the damage slowly faded away, replaced by smooth, creamy skin. The pain ceased and she could not breathe for a moment. When she finally drew breath, the mortal threw her arms around the White Stag's neck, and Athanasios huffed warm breath over the back of her neck. When she let go of him, he raised his head and studied one of the male mortals who stood nearby. He tilted his head, then a soft green light encompassed him, and his body slowly morphed into that of a male human shape. The light glowed brightly, causing many of the people gathered to shield their eyes. The light faded to reveal a very tall male with vine wrapped antlers, long, white blonde hair and forest green eyes with brown flecks that swirled. He was broad shouldered with slim hips and well toned, his physical age looking like that of a nineteen year old. His ears were slightly pointed, and a crown woven of slender twigs encircled his head the ends coming to curve just below his high cheekbones, accentuating his angular features and pale skin that was dressed in form fitting clothes of soft green. When he spoke, his voice was deep and melodic, like birdsong, and lilted with a slight accent that had no name. "I am Anthanasios, the White Stag," he addressed them. "My mother is Slough the goddess of Life, and I am the Healer. Bring your sick and wounded to me. I shall make them healthy and whole again. Come unto me, Children, and let me ease your sorrow and suffering." Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Fauna & Flora